Heath's Fiance
by jasperlanman
Summary: What if Heath had a Fiance? What if she came to monster high? What will happen when to Heath when she is her to set him straight and remind him of the betrothal between them


Heath's Fiance Chapter 1 Meeting Flicker

Sitting in a chair in a bedroom in a large brick house in a quit fire elemental town just outside of Scaris is a beautiful young women of 15 years. With long red rose hair that went down to her ankles, bright amber eyes full of intelligentsia, smooth pale skin as soft as silk, a tail as silky and soft as water and a pair of fox ears on top of her head. Flicker Suns was reading the latest report on her betrothed "Heath burns" as the report went on the more angry she got.

The reports show he was not fallowing the contract and seeing other woman this angered Flicker as heath . As she got up from her chair she went to her father and showed him the report. The man was in his early fifties with short sunny yellow hair with fox ears and tail to match, bright amber eyes, slightly tan skin. He was fit and good looking for his age looking years young then he was. Rollin looked up from the paper work to see his youngest daughter walked in caring some papers in her hands. As she approached he could see anger in her eyes an that got him curious as she was usually very kind and sweet to everyone for her to mad it takes a lot.

" Papa I have something for you to read i concerns Heath" Flicker says as she placed the papers on his desk in front of him. As she sat in font of him in a large beige chair. He read the papers carefully and found out just what made his kit mad.

" I'll summon him hear at once. This is unexceptionable he needs to be set straight at once. i won't allowe this travesty apon my daughter." he was furious this little spark was planing around with his little girl .

" NO! Papa that won't be need to happen as I have a plan." Flicker smirked evilly.

" Yeah! What would that be sweetheart?" Rollin asked his daughter already guesting what his daughter is up to wanting revenge of her own.

" I was thinking about enrolling in Monster High which is were he goes to school. That mean ill have to move to the states and stay in the dorms. So I can keep my own eye on him myself. I'll remind him he belongs to me and me alone." Flicker states as she tells her father her plans. Want the pleasure of revenge for her self to put the boy she is betrothed to her since she was a little monster.

" Very well I get the arrangements made you should be ready to leave by the end of the week sweetheart. Though you have to make sure you are ready by then. If you need anything from town then you will to go now and get it so you can get packed be for you leave.

\- Scene Change-By the end of the week Flicker had gotten her self some stuff she wanted for her new life at monster that her mother would never let her have since she believed it was not lady like. Stuff like a icoffin, and a laptop,she had to learn how to use each. She would take trips down to the town and go to the local park and asked one of the local ghouls to help her learn how to use them by the of the week. She now knew how to use each she had some small problems but she figured them out. She not only got her self one but her dad one to and had someone staff show him how to use it so they could keep in contact easier .

She going to miss her family espeasly her dad. She is really close to her dad he was her best friend and her mother does not like it she think it inappropriate for her to be this close to a male even if it her own father. She hates her overly controling mother and can't wait to get away form her. She tryed to stop her from going monster high but her father put a end to that right away. She was furious when she saw the tech and tried to destroy them but that was stoped to by her dad.

Right now she was on a plain heading to monster high someone was to meet her and they where bring Heath as a reguest by her father. Heath won't know what hit him when she gets there.

 _ **This is my first attempt at a story for monster high. I hope you like this**_


End file.
